GerIta Alphabet
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: I felt like doing an alphabet soup challenge so here it is. Several small stories focused around Germany (also Holy Rome) and Italy. Warnings inside.


**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- GerIta (Germany/Italy) I wanted to finally write something for them, neh.****_  
_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Thank you Himaruya!)**

**Warnings- Neko , AU, Nyotalia, fluff, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia, Serious/Deep!Italy, Snapped/ creepy! countries, sad stuff, rambling stuff that makes little/no sense. Not all are pairing stories!**

**AN- I saw challenge thing a few other people wrote so I did the ABC soup thing.. I wrote this when I had a bunch of writers block while I was studying for tests and now I'm posting it. More story updates after this, neh.**

* * *

**Awake **

Italy screamed, running into the kitchen in a panic. "Germaaaannnyyy!" He screeched, throwing his arms around the German, forcing him to drop the plates onto the table. "Don't leave me! How would I get water for pasta and what would happen when England came and-" He was cut off as Germany kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Germany pulled away.

"Are you awake now Italy?"

**Begging **

"Please Ludwig." The Italian begged in an extra-sweet voice to get the other country to agree. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched, "Once again, no Feliciano."

"But he's so cute, veh. Why can't we keep him?" Feliciano whined.

"Because you somehow talked me into letting us keep the two cats you found before that one." Ludwig gestured towards two other cats on the couch.

"So if I begged again we could keep him?" Feliciano asked, confused as Ludwig quickly stood up to leave.

**Cuddling **

"What is the point of this?" Germany asked. Not that he really minded. He wrapped his arms tighter around Italy's waist so the other wouldn't get the wrong idea and run off.

Italy giggled from his spot by the German on the couch, running his fingers through Germany's messy blonde hair again.

"Veh, there's no point really~"

**Dumb**

'Germany was so smart but he was also so clueless.' Is what Italy kept telling himself as he waited to see the blondes reaction.

"Italy... that's only the sort of thing you do with women." He chastised the smaller boy.

"But I wanted to kiss you Germany, because I like you , so I did. Dumbie!" Italy screamed angrily, running back to his room.

**Eyes **

Blue. Before it had been a light amber but slowly Italy's favorite color had switched to blue. And not just any blue, but the sky blue that seemed sometimes cloudy or troubled and was often accented with furrowed blonde eyebrows.

He loved that color. Those eyes.

So he had decided to make them his forever.

Italy giggled at the unblinking eyes staring up to him from his desk. So pretty. Carefully he picked up the delicate muscle and popped it into his mouth, swallowing.

Germany was part of him forever now.

**Friendship**

"Mon-i-ka!" The German girl barely had enough time to turn around and hold out her arms as a flash of red and pink ran into her arms and she fell to the hard ground. Monika squinted, trying to block the sun from her eyes before the smiling face of an Italain girl appeared above her to help.

"Monika always catches me, veh~"

"Yeah." Monika said absently, taking the girls weird hair curl in her hand and wrapping it around her fingers.

"Cause we'll be friends forever right?" Daisy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Monika repeated with a sigh, giving her friend a small smile.

**Goodnight **

"Luddy!" The little boy cried out, "Come tuck me in!" He demanded. Ludwig peeked inside, "I tucked you in an hour ago, and I still have homework to do." He reminded the little boy but walked inside anyways.

"I know." Feliciano smiled, "But Daddy always told me to have you tuck me in." He said innocently. Ludwig cursed his older brother mentally by smiled and kissed his nephew on the head, "Goodnight Feli."

**Halloween Tradition**

"C'mon let's go get some candy!" The small Italian boy enthused, dragging his slightly older German friend along with him and outside. Ludwig sighed, making sure his fangs were put on correctly as they walked down the street.

"Aren't we a little old for this Feliciano?" He asked looking around the dark street, further down a house was lit up with light from the party other people from their school were throwing. Feliciano shook his head, cat ears almost falling off in his excitement "Never!" He declared and they turned the corner., "We'll always do this together, It's a Halloween tradition!"

**Icicles **

"Stop that or an icicle will fall and hit your eye." Germany warned the smaller country. Immediately Italy flinched back from the edge of the house and almost looked like he was ready to beg the icicles for mercy. Germany sighed and patted his head, "It'll be fine."

**Juice **

"Are you drunk?" Ludwig asked the other teenager. Italy shook his head, "You can't get drunk off of juice Luddy." He said, giggled, messing with the blonde's hair. Ludwig took the cup from him and smelt it, "Who told you this was juice?" He asked, temper rising.

**Key **

"Veh? What's this?" Feliciano looked at his boyfriend, Ludwig, from his place on the couch. Ludwig only shook his head, heading into the kitchen to get back to cooking. Frowning Feliciano headed after him, draping himself over the other, "Luddy~ What is it?" He whined.

"A spare key for my apartment, just come over whenever you like."

**Lime **

"Neh, your choose Ludwig." Feliciano said, swinging his feet as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ludwig blushed angrily but decided against saying anything. "Veh, Luddy if you don't hurry you'll be late for your date. Don't keep a pretty bella waiting." Feliciano smiled. Ludwig muttered something and finally reached out and picked up the box of Lime-flavored condoms and turned to leave.

The Italian turned to see what his friend had picked, "She likes lime?" He made a face, "Gross."

**Make-up**

Italy hummed to himself, swiping on make-up idly, the routine all but drilled into his mind by now. There was a knock at the door and Germany's voice drifted through, "Italy are you almost ready."

"Just a minute!" He yelled back, quickly putting on eye-shadow and heading out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at Germany, who only rolled his eyes, "You look very nice Italy. Now hurry up or we'll be late to the meeting.

**Nursery **

"The crib should go overby the window." Feliciano protested, his brother, Romano, only rolled his eyes. Ludwig sighed, pushing the crib over to where his husband had suggested. Their surrogate, Elizabeta, only giggled from her place from the rocking chair. "Come on, Romano, help me hang up this picture." Feliciano cheered, starting to lift a picture of a giraffe, "We have to get the nursery finished.

**Oops **

"Veh~ It's morning hm." Italy hummed to himself in (Germany's) bed. He stretched his arms and legs the best he could without getting up or disturbing the man next to him.

"I bet it'll be a great day for Pasta." Italy cheered quitly to himself and opened his eyes to greet the new day. Only to be blinded by the brightness coming through the window. With a small shriek Italy quickly rolled over to block the light. Underneath him the mattress mad a small sound. _Wait, mattress don't make those noises. _

Italy sat up to look at the glaring German he had just rolled on and woken up. "Oops."

**Patty-cake **

Holy Rome scowled, watching the hand motions Italy made as she explained the game. "And then we sing along to it." She finished quietly, smiling. Holy Rome found himself blushing but nodded, "Alright." They had barely started saying 'Baker's man' when Holy Rome messed up and kept going.

"I can't do this I'm leaving." He said angrily, storming off.

**Question**

"Am I adopted?" Ludwig coughed at his nephews question, looking over to his brother to make sure he had heard right, his brother was only smiling. His nephew, Feliciano, only kept a cold expression and looked at the other two. "Nein." Gilbert shook his head, as if the boy had asked something stupid and kept eating.

**Roots **

Ludwig flipped the old book open to a random page, gazing over the words quickly. "Hey Feliciano! Come look at this." Soon his Italian friend had joined him on the floor, looking at the Family Tree book. "Veh~ That's cool. Look, there's your roots." Feliciano giggled and traced his finger from the picture of Ludwig all the way to the opposite side of the page where there was only a name and the date 1415-1487. "That's pretty cool." He repeated.

**Suit up**

"At least learn how to tie your own tie Feli." Ludwig chastised as he helped out the Italain, who ignored him and kept rambling on. "Veh~ I'm so happy for Kiku and Hercules so I rushed."

Ludwig sighed, finished the smaller boys tie. "There, you look presentable now."

"Thanks Luddy!" Feliciano replied happily, receiving a grunt in response. Feliciano smiled in his usual way, "Veh~ maybe one day Kiku will help Hercules with his tie for our wedding."

**Time **

It was always time to do something. Time for him to graduate, time to start looking for a job, a girlfriend, maybe a house. Time to stop being the clueless airhead everyone always assumed he was. He had already graduated, everyone turned him down, girls at his age just wanted a fuck, and he had no money to buy a house.

But now, holding a gun to his head, the blonde realized he wouldn't have time for any of these things. He smiled and pulled the trigger. Bliss.

**Umbrella **

Feliciano sat under an over hang, watching the grey sky as it was pouring down buckets of rain. It was suppose to be nice and sunny. He pouted, clutching the little picnic basket of food closer to himself. After a few minutes a man had come down the street and stood infront of the overhang, holding an umbrella to cover up the rain.

"We'll just go out another time, let's go."

Feliciano sighed, joining his boyfriend under the umbrella that blocked out the rain.

**Velcro **

"Give me back my shoe please!" The blonde boy asked. "Huh?" The little girl looked up from the shoe in her hands, "But it's so weird and cool." She pouted, playing with the velcro straps again.

**Waitress **

"Why are you so mad Daisy?" Monika asked. After several failed attempts to start a conversation with her girlfriend she was more than a bit worried. The Italain girl across from her pouted and didn't look up from her pasta. "Daisy." Monika pleaded. Daisy mumbled something.

"What?" Monika asked again. Daisy finally looked up, "I saw you staring at that waitresses boobs." The blonde girl stared in shock for a few moments and then started to laugh, "I.. I wasn't." She coughed out, looking embarrassed, "  
I was thinking about how you dressed up in that waitress uniform last week."

**Xenolith **

'Italy is like Xenolith' Germany had thought once. He was different from his origin, not completely into fucking everything that moved like France, not a complete airhead like Spain, and not strong or powerful like his grandfather The Roman Empire.

But then he had remembered the nights the Great Rome had come to visit at night and decided that Italy wasn't a Xenolith at all really.

**Yoga **

It had been Japan who'd recommended the exercises to them, saying it would lower their stress rate (particularly Germany's). "Come on Germany you can do it!" Italy cheered pushing the blonde's back so he could stretch better. "I've been trained for combat not for this." Germany said angrily, forced to bend forward so his stomach was on the floor, something cracked and neither of them moved.

"Can you stand up?" Italy asked worriedly.

**Zero **

5 years they had spent together

4 years living together

3 years they had shared their life with a little dog

2 years they had been married

1 year Ludwig had been diagnosed with cancer

1/2- a year before the funeral

0 more years they could spend together

* * *

**AN- What was your favorite (or least favorite), neh? Personally I like Eyes, Friends, and Zero, I hated writing Question and Icicle though. Reviews?**


End file.
